


Under My Skin

by fandomlife (orphan_account)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, i really...love them, just fluff, short and sweet aw, they're the same age for convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: high school caskett. Kate has a crush on Rick, but he has a girlfriend. (little drabble I thought of)





	

She laughed. He just cracked an inside joke that only they understood. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly, blushing at the sexual undertone of the joke. He flashed her a toothy grin with his hands still in his pockets.

“By the way, guess what?” He asked with sparkly eyes, grin never leaving his face.

“What?” She asked, wondering what he could possibly be so giddy about. 

“I got two tickets for the Pearl Jam concert you wanted to go to,” he spilled, grin now splitting his face.

Her eyes widen. No one had ever gone through the trouble of buying her a concert ticket she didn’t whine for and her heart rate picked up, the unrequited feelings for the boy in front of her burning her insides. “No way.” She muttered, still not believing him. He then removed two tickets from his back pocket and held them up, “Do you believe me now?” 

“I can’t believe it, oh my God.” it was her turn now to grin as widely as possible. “I’M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW.” She was now jumping up and down with no idea of what to do with all of this pent up energy. “God, I’m so happy right now I could kiss you!” She glanced up at him just in time to catch his mouth forming a smirk. She turned her gaze away and felt her cheeks heat up at what she had spilled. 

“Then why don’t you?” He challenged. Her heart rate picks up again, what was he saying? 

“You know why…” she muttered, still avoiding his gaze. Her thoughts trained to his girlfriend. “I will not kiss you.” 

But she couldn’t take it. His stare, it was getting more and more intense by the second. He glanced at her lips, then into her eyes and that had done it for her. She shoved him against the door, shutting it in the process and pushed her lips onto his. He didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hands already roaming her arms and shoulders, meanwhile her hands were on his chest, fisting at the fabric of his shirt. 

She’s imagined kissing him countless times, but even her realest thoughts never lived up to the moment she was caught up in at the moment. 

The heat from his kiss, the way his lips melded into hers, the way she never wanted to break away from him, nipping at his bottom lip all needy and tired. She was tired. She was so very tired and his lips were the only thing keeping her body awake. No, not just awake; alive and jolted. 

She inhaled his scent and deepened the kiss. Fuck, that smell. That damn smell she’s been aroused by the moment he started wearing that cologne. 

She finally broke the kiss after what felt like hours, though it was probably merely minutes. His eyes were dark and searching and she didn’t know what to make out of them. 

“Oh, fuck.” She muttered as realization struck her. She had just helped him cheat on his girlfriend. She backed away slowly with her eyes training on the crumpled fabric of his shirt and his eyes were still trying to bore into hers, but she would not look at him. She could never look at him ever again. Her cold hand rose up to her cheek to soothe her burning flesh, trying to calm down.

“Yeah, wow.” He smiled. Smiled. Here she was feeling horrible, and that smug bastard was smiling. “Do you realize what just happened here?” She tried to knock some sense into him, as much as it pained her, as much as she wanted to kiss him again, to shove him against the wall and ravish him; but she couldn’t. Her conscience always had to get in the way, didn’t it? 

“Um, I just share an amazing kiss with the most beautiful girl in the world?” He tried being cheeky. She tried not to roll your eyes to no avail. “Please, you probably just want to get in my pants.” She had to be up front and test the waters; is this serious to him or is it just a ham-fisted attempt at getting her into his bed? 

She finally looked up at him to see a serious expression; a rare occurrence that seldom graced his face. 

“No, it’s not, and you know it.” His lips were pursed and his eyebrows almost knitted. She backed away slowly but he swiftly grabbed her elbows to keep her in place. “Look at me, please.” He practically begged. She felt bad and tore her eyes away from his shoulder—where they had landed when she tried to back away—and looked into his clouded eyes. Satisfied with her compliance, he loosened his grip, but still held her close. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he began, “I have Merideth, and what I’m doing right now is considered cheating, and I should feel bad, sorry even, but when I look at you in this light with your hair tousled and cheeks red, I can’t bring myself to care.” He lifted one of his hands from one of her elbows and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his warm hand meeting her warmer cheek in the process. She finally blushed at his words, her emotional side getting the better of her. As much as she wanted to enjoy this moment, she couldn’t help the tug at her heart. 

“You’re an asshole.” She muttered and kissed his jaw, unable to resist. He groaned slightly and she suppressed a smirk, not wanting to show him how satisfied she was. “Look at us, already developing dirty talk. We’re amazing.” The grin returned to his face. “Insults turn you on now? That’s a weird fetish…” she said and bit her lip, welcoming the playful banter back with open arms. He chuckled at the inside joke, the sound way lower than what she was used to and she shivered. 

His arms trail from her elbows to her lower back and he brought her to him for a hug, something so innocent yet so welcome at the moment and her arms finally leave her side, going up to his neck and wrapping around it. With her head against his shoulder and his chin on her scalp, she sighed and inhaled, his scent burning through her nose and making her bite his shoulder softly. 

“Ooh, little feisty today?” He laughed lightly and the sound vibrated in her ears and she smiled. “No, I’m usually like this.” She sighed again and buried her head in his chest. “Then I can’t wait to experience every waking moment with you.” He whispered and rubbed her back slowly, placating her nerves. She wanted to argue with him, ask him who the hell he thinks he is assuming that she’d jump at the opportunity of being with him, but she kept her mouth shut this time, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“You know you’ll have to break up with Meredith though, right?” She whispered minutes later, pulling away to watch his eyes light up in amusement. “Yeah, I know.” He then pulled up his phone to text her. Kate gave him a ludicrous expression and snatched his phone away. He gave her a confused look. “In person.” She simply stated, her tone decisive. “Why?” He whined, not realizing the emotional trauma he’ll cause if he did what he had been about to do. “Decency? Maybe to not be an asshole for once? God,” she huffed and playfully punched his shoulder. He grinned. 

“Well, okay miss ‘I’m a good person’ but you owe me coffee.” He challenged and she stifled a laugh, “Black?” 

“You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
